The Promise
by Cramer87
Summary: Clary Fray had what she considered a perfect family. A wonderful mother Jocelyn, a step father Luke, a great big brother Jonathon, and what she considers a "bonus brother" Jonathon's best friend Jace Wayland. When tragedy strikes, and Jonathon is killed. Can Jace keep his promise to Jonathon? Clacy! This is my first fanfiction! Rated M for lang. and subject matter. reviews apprecia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When Life Shifts

Clary Fray lived with her mother Jocelyn who everyone said Clary looked like, but she just didn't see it. Her mother was also a wonderful painter. Clary loved to draw and paint, but she always hoped one day she could paint as beautifully as her mother. She never met her biological father, but who worried about biology when you have a step-father like Luke. Luke has been with her mother since before she could remember, and as always treated her and her brother Jonathan as if they were biologically his children. Her older brother Jonathon was 2 years older than her. She always wondered how they could possibly be related. Jonathan was tall, lean, and muscular, with straight black hair. She on the other hand was short, petite, red hair, and freckles. By all accounts Clary had a wonderful family. She knew from an early age she was lucky in the family department.

She also loved where she lived. She couldn't have picked a better place if she had done it herself. Her family owned the right half of a duplex. The duplex at one time had been one enormous house. From the outside there were no signs of the single family home that once was. On the inside on the other hand there was a single door in Clary's room that connected the two houses. The door was never locked due to who lived on the left side of the duplex. To the left was what she referred to as her "bonus brother" Jonathan's best friend Jace Wayland. Jace lived in the left side of the duplex with his father Stephen. Jace's mother passed away while giving birth to him.

Jace had always been protective of Clary even at times against her own brother. Jonathon loved to torment his little sister in the way that all big brothers love to torment their little sister. Clary remembered once when she was 10, Jace was spending the night and Jonathon took it upon himself to encourage Clary to watch scary movies with them. Jace didn't think it was a good idea, but Jonathon whispered, "Shhh… just wait." After one monster movie, one zombie movie, and a slasher film Jonathon got up, turned off all the lights and disappeared into the hallway. Clary had remained brave though all of the movies to prove to her brother she wasn't a scared little girl, that she had what it took to hang with him and his friends. It really seemed like a good idea until now, because she was terrified. Then suddenly she heard the rocking chair start rocking next to her, but there was no one there.

Clary in a panic voiced, "Jonathon...Jace?" there was nothing but silence. The chair began to rock again, and Clary couldn't take it anymore and began to cry.

It was in that moment Jace said, "That's enough Jonathon! She's crying…"

Jonathon turned the light to the living room on laughing hysterically. Clary looked over at Jace who had a concerned look on his face, and she ran to her room crying.

She cried herself to sleep that night. Nightmares invaded dreams quickly. She couldn't even remember what the nightmares were about all she remembered was hearing a voice.

"Clary…Clary…wake up Clary It's alright, you're alright" As she began to return to an awaken state she recognized the voice; She would recognize that voice anywhere. She slowly opened her eyes to find Jace sitting on the side of her bed leaning over her with his hand on her arm. She was still crying even though she was awake.

Jace began, "Clary I'm so sorry. I tried to tell Jonathon it wasn't a good idea to let you watch those movies. He said it would be funny, but clearly it wasn't." Clary listened while he spoke; there was something about Jace that had always made her feel safe.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked all Clary could do was nod. "Are you gonna be able to sleep Clary looked away from Jace. The next thing she knew he was pushing her to move over.

"What are you doing?" Clary finally asked.

"Well the fact that you can't sleep is my fault" Jace admitted "so I'm gonna stay with you so you can sleep. I'll make sure you stay safe."

That's where he stayed the entire night watching over her. Looking back over it now Clary thought how thoughtful 12 year old Jace had been, and it still amazed her how someone that young could should so much care for someone else.

When Clary was 16 her world, came crashing down around her. Jonathon and Jace were on their way home from a friend's house, and they were hit by a drunk driver. Jace was the lucky of the two he ended up with a broken right arm, and some minor bruises and scratches. Jonathon on the other hand took most of the impact, and died an hour after arriving to the hospital. Clary cried every night for 6 months, and every night for 6 months Jace would come through the door that separated their bedrooms when he heard her tears, and wrap his arms around her, comforting her until she fell asleep. During these times late at night they never spoke. A few times on the really rough nights especially in the beginning Clary would lay her head on Jace's shoulder crying and Jace would put his arms around her, and hum until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Down Fall

It has been a year since Jonathon's passing, and a lot has happened. She saw a little less of Jace now that he had graduated high school, and was working as a jiu jitsu instructor Clary was now a senior in high school, In 3 days she would turn 18. Her birthday was the least of her concerns because she was getting ready for her first study date tonight. She never thought in a million year Sebastian would take her up on her offer to help him study for the big history test. Sebastian was sort of beautiful she thought. He was 6 ft. tall, with white blonde hair, and green eyes. Everyone had always told her how beautiful her green eyes were, but she never thought so. She didn't understand the big deal over green eyes, until she looked into Sebastian's eyes and in that moment she understood. She was under no delusion that Sebastian liked her "that", but she felt it was a start.

Everything was going quite well she thought. Sebastian had shown up exactly on time 6 p.m. sharp. They sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen eating the pizza that Clary had ordered from her favorite pizza place Main Street Pizza making small talk. Then after an hour or so of quizzing Sebastian with every note card she had made for the test. She realized he didn't need any help at all he knew everything she threw at him.

"Well, it looks like you know everything." She smiled at Sebastian

"Can I get that in writing so I can show everyone, that finally someone agreed" Sebastian Joked

Sebastian looked around a bit nervously, "So where are your parents?"

"Oh" Clary said "They are actually gone for the next four days. Luke had to go Florida for work, and I made mom go with him. She never gets out and goes anywhere so I thought it would be nice for them to have some time together. She thought I'd be upset that she was missing my birthday, but I assured her it was fine."

Sebastian nodded looking over at Clary "Well, What do, you want to do? I don't have to be home until around 10."

"Have you heard the New American Tragedy Album yet? It's awesome we could go to my room and listen to it?" Clary asked kind of shyly hoping Sebastian didn't think the Tragedy was lame.

"No I haven't! That sounds awesome!" Sebastian jumped up from his stool "Which way to your room?"

Clary got up and led Sebastian to her bed room. "Feel free to sit on my bed." Clary said while going over to her computer to start the music. She turned around to tell Sebastian something about the album, but when she swung around she ran right into him.

"Oh God Sebastian! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were sitting on my bed!" Clary said catching her breath.

He was looking down at her smiling, but not the charming smile he had just minutes ago…there was something different…something that seemed a bit off. She tried to shake it off, and tell herself she was just being weird, and lead Sebastian to her bed where she sat down with her legs crossed. He sat down next to her, watching her. Next thing Clary knew Sebastian had tackled her down on her bed, and was kissing her hard. Clary was sure that she would have bruises on her lips from the pressure of his lips on her.

For a split second Jonathon pulled back, it was only an inch but it was enough that her eyes locked with his somehow his beautiful green eyes now looked black and her voice was shaking, but she finally got out, "What are you doing? "

"I'm just doing what I already know you want. Don't act like this isn't why you offered to help me. You knew I would fuck you right." While he spoke Clary could hear the sound of him using his feet to take his shoes off. Suddenly it hit her like a brick wall...He was going to rape her….

Sebastian was smiling as he used his size to over power and Clary and tears her clothes from her.

Clary began to cry and beg, "Please don't do this, if you leave now I will pretend this never happened." She could already feel the bruises on her arms forming from where he was holding her down with such force. At that moment Sebastian laughed and then struck her in the face saying, "Please keep begging me to stop…it's such a turn on."

After what felt like a life time, Clary was exhausted and bruised from trying to break free from Sebastian's hold. All she could do now is cry; because she knew this was it…this was really going to happen, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Sebastian had just ripped the remainder of her clothes off when in a flash of sounds and shadows Sebastian was ripped off of her. She did the only thing that made sense in the moment she got up and ran over to Jace's room and hid under his bed. She cries as she lays naked under Jace's bed shaking and then she hears someone enter her room. "Clary, where are you..Please" She instantly recognizes Jace's voice. She instantly begins to cry harder this time she isn't crying out of fear, but because she knew it was finally over. Apparently Jace heard her crying because she looked over to see Jace looking over at her.

"Clary please come out….Please" Jace's eyes were pleading.

She watched as Jace reached his hand out to touch her face. She knows in her mind that Jace would never hurt her, but after what happened, her body involuntarily flinched. Jace immediately pulls his hand back. Clary could see the hurt in his eyes the moment she flinched. Jace begins looking around, and suddenly disappears. He comes back just seconds later with his favorite gray and blue throw blanket from his gaming chair. He slowly pushes the blanket towards Clary. She takes the blanket and covers herself up. At this point Jace is laying down right beside his bed just watching her

Jace gave a small relieved smile when Clary accepted his blanket. After a few minute he sees her slowly start moving toward him. He backs up to give her some space. He can see that it is physically painful written all over her face.

"Can I help you? Where does it hurt?" Jace says while watching Clary try to take a step. As soon as she puts weight on her left knee she lets out a whimper as her knee gives way. Jace catches her before she hits the ground. Clary gasp as her body fell against Jace's chest, and his arms were around her holding her up. Jace carefully and slowly bends down hoping he doesn't scare Clary and lifts her up under her knees. She lets out a little whimper of pain, Jace hurries to set her down gently on his bed.

"I tried to really hard to not hurt you, I'm sorry "Jace knows he has to choose his next words and tone carefully, "Clary.." he treads carefully as Clary looks up at him "we need to get you to a hospital…you need to have a rape kit done."

Clary looks over at Jace, and speaks for the first time in what she feels has been hours. In a low whisper she says, "He didn't rape me."

Jace looked shocked, "but I saw him…He was naked on top of you…"

Clary shuddered as she thinks back, "Yes…but you stopped him just seconds before he actually started…"

A look of relief washed over Jace's face. He was so relieved that he was actually able to get to her before this guy could inflict anymore pain on her.

"Jace…" Clary whispered

"Yeah?" Jace looked over at Clary

"I really just want to take a bath, could you please help me get to the bathroom." Clary, ask nervously while biting her bottom lip.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Jace got up and disappeared into her room. After a few minutes she hears the sound of bath water being ran. He comes back with a small smile on his face. "Do you want me to carry you, or do you want to try to walk?

In an unsure voice Clary says, "Could you carry me..please?" No sooner than she got out please Jace was already carrying her. He scooped her up and carefully carried her to her bathroom and sat her still wrapped in his blanket in her vanity chair. Suddenly a look of nervousness came over Jace's face.."Um…uh…Do I need to help you in the tub?"

Clary shook her head, "No, I think I can do it. "Could you just stay long enough for me to get into the tub to make sure I don't fall?" Jace nodded walking behind her ready to catch her if she started to fall. Clary started making her way to the tub. Surprisingly she was doing much better than they both expected. Once she had her hands on the tub Jace turned his back so she could get into the tub. "I put some pajamas over there" Jace pointed to the counter next to the sink. Jace could hear the sound of Clary slightly struggling to get into the tub. Just as he was about to ask if she was okay, he heard Clary say "I made it in okay, Thank you Jace."

Jace started walking to the door, "I will be right outside the door if you need me for anything please, doesn't hesitate just ask."

With that Jace walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him, but he didn't leave he just sat down right next to the door..watching..waiting…listening for any sound that indicated Clary needed him. After about 20 minutes he heard the door start to open and he stood up to face her. Jace examines Clary as she emerged from the bathroom. The first thing he notices is her freshly washed red hair. He glances down at the navy tank top and navy and white pajama shorts he picked out for her. Then he makes the mistake of looking at her arms and legs. They were covered in bruises. She had a very distinct hand print on her upper left arm. He immediately brought his anger under control for Clary's sake. Clary walked over to her bed and sat down. Jace walked over and stood in front her.

"Clary you look tired, you should try to get some sleep. You've been through a lot" Clary heard Jace say. He was right she thought. She just nodded at Jace and began to get under the covers. Jace helped her get all settled in adjusting the blankets for her so she could get confortable.

"Alright, I'll let you get some sleep, but just so you know I'm just on the other side of this door if you need me." Jace turned to walk to his room then he heard Clary's voice say, "Wait…Jace…" Jace spun around looking at Clary, "yes?"

Clary takes a deep breath, "Thank you, I don't think I said it, but thank you for everything…"

"You don't need to thank me you know I'd go to hell and back for you Clary." Then he walks to his room gently closing the door behind him.

Clary falls asleep surprisingly easy, but within 2 hours of falling asleep she awakens and can't will herself back to sleep. She slowly sits up in bed testing her limbs for pain. Then slowly swings her legs around to the floor. She gets out of bed and tip toes over to the door that conjoins her and Jace's room. She reaches for the knob hesitating for just a second, but she takes a deep breath and turns the knob. She nervously walks over beside Jace's bed. The moment she stopped in front of his bed, she heard in the darkness the sound of Jace rolling over to face her

In a low rough sleepy voice she hears Jace, "Clary?..Are you okay?...What do you need? I'll get you whatever you want "

"No that's okay, I'm fine…I just can't sleep…" Clary says sounding defeated.

Clary took a few seconds to finally get her nerve up. "I..I…was wondering if you would hold me. If you don't want to I completely understand, and I'll go back to my room."

"Oh!" Jace sounded surprised at her request. He immediately moved himself against the wall and opened the covers for Clary to get in.

Clary hesitated "Are you sure you want to? You have already done so much for me today."

Jace sighed, "Just come here, there is nothing in the world I'd rather be doing right now than holding you."

Clary was a little shocked by Jace's answer, but climbed into his bed. Jace slowly, as if still worried his touch would scare her like it did earlier in the evening wrapped his arm around Clary. Clary was facing him and as soon as Jace's hand touched her hip she wiggled herself forward to snuggle herself completely against him. She instantly started to take in the scent that is Jace. It's a smell she has always loved. Sometimes she would swear she could smell him as she lay in her bed at night because their rooms have always been so close. She immediately felt safe, her whole body relaxes. Then she began to hear something that made her smile against Jace's chest. It was the sound of Jace humming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Almost Birthday Girl

Jace awoke the next morning, with something applying pressure to his body. He knew before he even opened his eyes that it wasn't something it was someone, and not just anyone it was Clary. He would know her scent anywhere. He opened his eyes to see Clary lying on top of him. Her head was on his shoulder, her arms were tucked in at his sides, and her legs were straddling him with her legs tucked in tight against his legs. He really couldn't figure out how she managed to get herself on top of him and him not notice, but he didn't mind. He slowly and carefully moved a few strands of Clary's hair from her face. She really was beautiful he thought. He had always thought so, but Jonathon would have killed him for even thinking that about his sister. Clary looked so peaceful sleeping. She even looked almost happy but, how could she be after what happened to her? Before he had time to think about anything else Clary began to wake up. First she started rubbing her face slowly into Jace's shoulder, and then she squeezed her arms and legs around Jace. Jace couldn't help, but to smile. Her eyes began to flutter open. It took a few seconds for Clary's vision to come into focus but when it did she looked up, and saw Jace smiling down at her. Then she realized that she didn't just sleep in bed with Jace, she slept on top of him.

"Oh!" she said, "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean..to…ughhh..I'm sorry,"

Jace just kind of laughed, "No need to apologize, it's alright I didn't mind at all."

"Are you sure?" Clary said "Ugh, I don't know why I have to be so awkward all the time." She seemed to say to herself.

Suddenly realizing she was still on Jace, "Here let me get off of you before I make this way more awkward than it already is." By now her face was almost the color of her hair.

Jace kept watching her he seemed slightly amused, "Clary it's okay, really! You don't have to move unless you want to. I have no reason to complain about a pretty girl on top of me."

Clary got really still, and looked questioning up at Jace still lying on top of him, "You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better."

Jace looked confused, "What do you mean? I haven't lied to you, I don't think ever." He thought about it for a second, "You think I was lying when I said you were pretty?" Clary sat up still straddling Jace, and just shyly nodded.

"Oh, well I really did mean it when I said I have never lied to you." Jace said with confidence then without thinking put his hands on her thighs. As soon as he realized what he was doing. He jerked back and gasp, "I'm sorry Clary I did it without thinking."

Clary just looked up at him, "It's okay, and I've never minded you touching me. I don't know why I flinched last night when you tried to touch me."

At the mention of last night Jace couldn't bring himself not to touch Clary, as if that is the only way he could really know that she was there with him, and she was safe. He gently laid his hand back on her legs. "Alright, well if you change your mind just let me know."

Clary looked down at Jace's hands on her legs, and couldn't help but to kind of smile.

The next couple of days went without incident. Clary spent most of her time with Jace when she wasn't in school. He took her to school every morning, and was waiting for her after school. He seemed to be more protective of her these days. Jace refused to leave her on her first day back since the "incident" until he was absolutely certain Sebastian wasn't there. The office lady told Jace that Sebastian had come in just that morning and dropped out. She also mentioned that Sebastian looked like he had taken a real beating from someone. Jace couldn't help but to smile having conformation that all of the punches to his face had left their mark. Clary's mom called that afternoon telling her that she and Luke's trip got extended for an additional 4 days, because Luke's job in Florida was going to take twice as long as the company expected.

None of that mattered because it was Friday and the night before her birthday. She hadn't seen much of Jace other than him taking her to school, and picking her up. When he dropped her off at home he said he had some errands to run, and would be home later that evening. Clary almost fell asleep waiting for him to come back. She finally decided to catch up on some of her favorite shows on Netflix. She went to her computer and started a show. Jace's car didn't pull into the driveway until 10pm. She was a little bummed when he didn't come straight to her house he went to his first. It must be nice Clary thought to live on your own Jace's dad moved in with his new girlfriend about 6 months ago and pretty much gave the house to Jace.

About an hour after getting home Jace knocked on the door between their rooms. Clary yelled, "Come in" as she spun around in her black computer chair just in time to see Jace walk through the door. His hair looked extra golden still damp from a shower, and he was wearing clean clothes a simple navy V-neck t- shirt and dark wash jeans. Clary couldn't help but to notice how bright his eyes looked against the navy shirt.

"Hey, almost birthday girl." Jace said while smiling.

"Hey, where have you been?" Clary joked with her lip poked out "I was beginning to think you abandoned me."

"The night before your birthday? Nah, I'm way classier than that I'll have you know I plan to abandon you tomorrow on your birthday." Jace joked back. Clary just giggled.

"Alright almost birthday girl what do you want to do tonight?" Jace asked while looking around. Well I was watching the last episode of the last season Netflix has of Once Upon a Time Clary said glancing back at her computer screen.

"Alright whatever you want" Jace said he immediately got himself comfortable on Clary's bed. He leaned his back against the wall, and stretched his legs out on her bright purple comforter. Clary turned the episode on, and assuming Jace didn't want to look at her back while she watched the episode she got up from her computer chair and joined Jace on the bed. They sat shoulder to shoulder watching the episode. Clary couldn't help, but notice that Jace kept checking his phone. When the episode was over Clary looked over at Jace who was checking his phone again.

"You know you don't have to stay with me just because it's my birthday Jace. It's clear there is something else on your mind." Clary said trying not to sound frustrated.

Jace looked up at her surprised, "Why in the world would you think I would want to be anywhere other than with you?"

Clary sighed and swiveled herself to where she was sitting cross legged to where she could look at Jace "Well, it's just you keep checking your phone and it's 5 minutes until midnight..I just figured there was something or someone…" but before she could finish her statement Jace's lips silenced her last words. Clary almost instantly melted into Jace's kiss. His lips were soft; he seemed to be taking the time to be extra careful with her like she might break. She had slightly fallen backwards Jace was over her holding himself up with a hand on each side of her head. Her arms came up and went around his neck and her hands went into his hair.

Jace seem to suddenly realize what he was doing, and pulled back, he almost looked afraid "Clary, I…umm…I'm sorry.. I should have better control.. I've done well so far..." Clary looked up at him confused and slightly hurt, "Are you apologizing because you didn't actually mean to kiss me?"

Jace with a look of guilt, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you Clary. In all honesty now that I have kissed you it's going to be even harder to not kiss you. I've always been able to keep it to myself. I guess it was just the thought of you thinking you aren't important to me was the breaking point."

While Jace was talking Clary just watched him, watched him as he struggled with words something she wasn't used to seeing Jace do, leaving her almost breathless. Finally when she spoke the only thing she could say was, "Then kiss me Jace."

Jace arched his eyebrow, questioning, "You want me to?"

Instead of answering him with words Clary in an act of bravery at least for her nervously reached her arms up around his neck and pulled him down until their lips were only inches apart.

Jace smiled, "Whatever you want birthday girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Drink of Choice

The next few days with Jace were pretty much the same as it has always been with just a little added something. When we sat down to watch a movie I would sit closer to him than I use to. Anytime I sat near him he would either rest his hand on my knee or lace his fingers through mine and rub the top of my knuckles with his thumb. He seemed to smile a lot more than he usual. Not that he was an unhappy guy to start with, but his golden eyes shown brighter than usual. Clary thought back to the night before her birthday and the way he had kissed her, the way he had been such a gentleman to avoid touching nothing more than her face and waist. They haven't done anything like that sense then. He took the time each night before bed to kiss her good night, but that was about it. Clary wasn't exactly sure what this was between her and Jace, but wanted to find out.

Clary knew her parents would be home tomorrow so she wanted to spend as much time with Jace before they got back. While Clary's parents adored Jace as if he were theirs, she knew any sign of them being together in more than a "brother/sister" kind of way would lead to her never being left alone with him…ever…again… She had a feeling that both Jocelyn and Luke knew that after Jonathon's death that Jace was sneaking into her room at night, but they never said anything. They knew it was nothing more than a sister grieving over the loss of her big brother, and a best friend grieving the loss of his self- appointed brother.

Clary was brought out of her thoughts by Jace tossing a pillow at her face. "Hey what was that for!?" she yelled while giggling

"Then it's obvious you didn't hear me through all that pretty red hair of yours." Jace teased

"No sorry, I was just thinking about how much a pain in the ass you are." Clary teased back

"You wound me." Jace says while clutching at his heart as if Clary had shot him with an arrow.

Clary just smiled at Jace's bad acting. "Anyway as I was saying, before you shot an arrow through my heart. I was telling you that the Dojo was getting together tonight for a party someone paid for the big fight pay per view, and I asked if you wanted to go with me." Jace said with a smile

"I don't know." Clary said hesitantly "I don't know anything about the stuff except what Jonathon taught me."

"You'll be fine Clary, don't worry. They turn the fight on and then everyone just sits around talking and drinking it's fun." Jace said trying to persuade Clary.

"Drinking?" Clary said nervously. "Like alcohol?"

"Yeah, alcohol. You have had alcohol before right?" Jace said with an arched eyebrow Clary just shook her head no.

"Well…" How about this Jace ran his hands through his hair, "Come with me, you don't have to drink if you don't want to, but if you decide to I'll be right there, and won't let anything happen to you alright?"

Clary thought about it for a second, then said "alright alright I'll go." Jace smiled really wide, "We leave in an hour, and while I'm all for you going in a tank top and sleep shorts I hear girls feel the need to put on "real clothes."

Clary looking down at what she was wearing and nodded agreeing that it would be best if she changed.

Jace turned to walk away, and suddenly he spun back around, "oh wait be sure to pack a little overnight bag." Clary looked at him with a questioning look on her face, but before she could ask Jace answered the question for her, "Alec has a you drink you stay policy. I'm not saying we will stay I'm just saying if you do need it, you'll be so glad you have it." Clary just nodded as Jace spun back around and went to his room closing the door behind him.

Clary had no idea what to wear to this party. She had never really been to a party before not a real one at least. She had been to birthday parties as a child, but nothing like this. She figured everyone would be Jace's age which was two year than her, and she wanted to look presentable. As she dug through her drawers she found a pair of short blue jean shorts. They had been a gift for her birthday from her cousin last year. Clary had never even taken the tags off because she knew she would never wear them especially not in public because she felt they were way to short. She shrugged and thought, "why the hell not. If I'm going to do this I'm going to do it right." She also decided to wear the blue lacy push up bra also a gift from her cousin. She threw on a black lacy super soft form fitting tank top. She decided to wear her hair down while she typically wore her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed a small backpack out of her closet and threw in a few things pj shorts, tooth brush, brush, tooth paste, and jeans and t-shirt. She was just slipping on her converse when Jace knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said while she was finishing tying her shoes. She stood up as he walked through the door. Jace walked in about to say something, but when he looked up and stopped dead in his track. His eyes widened and he had to clear his throat before he could speak, "Are you ready?" he asked. Clary nodded, "Yeah, does this look okay? " Jace smiled, "You definitely look more than okay."

Clary grabbed her bag and they were off. Where ever they were going was on the other side of town. Finally after about 20 minutes they pulled up to a house. It was a really nice grey two story house with white columns. They were clearly not the first ones here. They were around 10 other cars there. Jace got out quickly and ran around to open the door for Clary. Clary thanked him and they walked up the drive way together. They could hear the sound of the fight on TV halfway up the driveway Jace knocked on the door, and seconds later a guy comes to the door. He was about the same height has Jace, straight black hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a dragon on it, and dark wash jeans. He already had a beer in his hand, and before he spoke Clary could tell he was not sober. Jace gently took Clary by the elbow to pull her closer to him. "Jace!" the guy exclaimed loud "Hey Alec" Jace said while smiling. Alec looked pass Jace and nearly pushed him out of the way. Clary looked up to see Alec staring her down, he slid up right in front of her, "Well hello beautiful my name is Alec, and who might you be? Clary shifted kind of nervously, "I'm Clary; it's nice to meet you Alec." Alec's eyes grew big and turned to Jace and exclaimed, "This is Clary? Like the Clary? Jonathon's little sister Clary?" Jace just nodded. Alec still looking amazed put his arm around Clary and started guiding her into the house. Clary glanced at Jace as she walked by him. She was unsure whether or not she should be worried. Jace just kind of shrugged and followed Alec and Clary inside.

Alec in true Alec fashion decided the best way for people to get to know each other was for him to yell at the top of his lungs, "HEY EVERYONE! THIS PRETTY LITTLE THING RIGHT HERE IS CLARY, AND YOU ALREADY KNOW THE GUY BEGHIND ME!" Everyone turned to greet them, and just as Alec said everyone already seemed to know Jace. Alec was about to drag Clary off again when Jace put his hand on Alec's shoulder. "I'll be taking Clary back now." Alec released the hold he had on Clary to face Jace. Alec made sure Clary wasn't paying attention and whispered to Jace, "Dude, be cool if you haven't noticed I'm trying to work my magic on that little sexy thing you brought with you. I can't believe Jonathon never told me his sister was hot!"

Jace's face went stern for a second locking eyes with Alec, "I advise that you stand down Alec Lightwood, and you will not refer to MY Clary as a "sexy little thing". You got it? I know you and the mental pictures that go through your head when you refer to a girl as a "sexy little thing." She is off limits have I made myself clear." Jace voice sounded threatening.

Alec threw his hands up in surrender slowly taking a step back, "Whoa, dude I didn't know she was yours. That's all you had to say dude, you know I'm not gonna mess with your girl." Alec turned back to look at Clary, and saw that Will Herondale talking to Clary. Will was slowly closing the gap between the two of them while offering Clary a very strong Jack and Coke, "Um Jace, you have made it clear to me, but umm Will is about to make a move on your girl." Jace frantically looked up scanning the room for Clary, and just as Alec said there Will was trying to push the hair out of Clary's face. "Damnit, I leave her alone for 5 minutes and the wolves descend!" Jace mumbled to Alec as he rushed over to Clary.

By the time Jace got over to Clary, she was playing with her hands which he knew is a sign that she was uncomfortable. Jace knew he needed to act fast. He walked right up to Clary, and said, "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere." He threw both of his arms around her pulling her protectively close to him.

Will kind of stuttered, "Oh dude, I uh…was just getting your girl a drink, that's all… "Jace looked at him, "Yeah man, I'm sure that was all you're doing." Will spun on his heels and walked away.

Clary spun around in Jace's arms to look up at him. Jace looked down at her and smiled, "You should have told me I'd be beating guys off you all night, and I would have warmed up first."

Clary just kind of shrugged. Jace just smiled at her, "Alright" Jace said "Do you want me to help you pick something to drink out?"

Clary looked over at the bottles and bottles of different kinds of alcohol. She had to admit it was a little intimidating seeing all those bottles, and not really knowing what any of it was so she decided to take Jace up on the offer. After a few taste tests she decided on an Angry Orchard Crisp Apple, and he got a rum and root beer. Before he could take his first drink Alec appeared almost like a genie Clary thought. "You know the rules Jace Wayland you drink you stay, hand them over." Alec said while holding his hand out to Jace. Jace sighed and dug around in his pocket and handed Alec his keys. Clary decided she really liked the taste of Angry Orchard.

The party ended up going way better than Clary expected especially after she finished her first drink. That first drink ended up turning in to a second, the second, turned into a third, and the third turned into a fourth. She got up to get a fifth, but when she stood up, and fell down Jace decided now would be a good time to cut her off. Jace got up off the couch, he felt a little tipsy, but he was nowhere near drunk. He went over to Clary who decided it was just best if she lay on the floor instead of getting up. She rolled over and looked up as Jace was bending down to pick her up. Clary said "Hi Jace" while giggling as he lifted her up off the floor. Jace just smiled and sighed as he began to carry Clary to one of the bedrooms upstairs. He brought her in and laid her down in Isabella's bedroom Izzy was away at college, and Jace knew she wouldn't mind them sleeping in her room. "Alright little missy you lay right here, and I'm gonna go get your bag okay?" Clary just nodded.

When Jace left Clary looked around the bedroom there were lots of pinks, purples, and black. They all seemed to kind of blur together since her vision wasn't great. The bed felt nice, it had a really soft black blanket on it that Clary couldn't help but to keep rubbing her hand on. It didn't seem like Jace had been gone any time at all that he came back with her backpack, and a small black Underarmour duffle bag. Suddenly remembering that she had a pair of super soft comfortable sleeping shorts in her bag she began to roll around on the bed trying to get her shorts off. Jace just looked up at her with one eyebrow raised, "Clary, what are you doing?"

Clary breathing heavily from putting forth so much effort for a drunken person she looked up at Jace with her lip poked out with a pouty face, "I can't get my shorts off. Can you help me?"

Jace's eyes grew wide, "You want me to help you take your shorts off?"

Clary nodded yes, "I can't get the button undone."

Jace looked at her, and couldn't help but to be a little turned on by the thought of taking Clary's shorts off. "Um alright…I guess I can undo the button." Jace walked across the room and approached the bottom of the bed. He crawled half way up the bed on his knees; his knees were on the right side of Clary's hip. Just as he was leaning over she rolled over on her back smiling up at him. "Ugh she looks so gorgeous", Jace thought," I thought I had a hard time keeping my hands off of her before, but what have I gotten myself into". Jace was brought out of his thoughts by Clary giggling at him. He tried to hurry as fast as he could to unbutton and unzip Clary's shorts. Jace started making his way back down the bed so he could leave so Clary could get changed. Sober Clary would have waited for him to leave to take her shorts off, but drunken Clary did not. Before Jace could get off of the bed Clary was standing in front of him while he sat on the edge of the bed shimmying out of her shorts reveling lacey blue panties. Jace let out a tiny frustrated groan. Clary seemed to notice Jace's frustration, and it made her curious. Clary walked over to Jace who at this point had a bewildered look in his eyes., "Clary…I don't think…you should…", but before he could finish Clary smiled, " Should do what?...this" She put her hands on Jace's shoulders pushed him down a little, and began to straddle him.

Jace couldn't even think straight at this point and he was the sober one. Of course he had thought about him and Clary doing this exact thing before, but not this way, Clary was way too drunk. Before he could say anything Clary bent down and was kissing him. It took ever ouch of strength and will power roll them over. He pinned Clary to the bed holding her wrist over her head, "Clary you have to stop." Clary had a hurt look on her face. She turned her head to the right, and she sighed, "Alright I get it, you don't want me."

Jace eyes grew wide, "Is that what you think? That I don't want you? You can't really think that I don't want you?"

Clary was still looking away with tears in her eyes, "That would explain why after the night before my birthday you haven't really kissed me. It would also explain why even in nothing but a tank top, bra, and panties I can't get you to touch me."

Jace took a deep breath and relaxed, "Clary, look at me…please look at me." Clary finally moved to where she and Jace's eyes were locked. "Clary, you have no idea how hard it is for me to keep my hands to myself. This is not me not wanting to touch you this is me refusing to take advantage of a drunken girl who happens to mean everything to me."

Clary took a deep breath, "Did you mean what you said to Alec?"

Jace seemed a bit confused, "When?"

"When we first got here, you told Alec to stand down because I'm YOUR Clary.

Jace had a faint smile, "heard that huh?" He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. By now he was still hovering over her, but had let her arms go and had his arms on either side of her shoulders.

Clary still not backing down, "Is that how you view me as yours?"

Jace sighed in almost a whisper, "Clary, it's up to you whether or not you want to be mine, but I have always been yours."

Clary smiled..."I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me."

Jace's eyes lit up, and he bent down and began kissing her. Theses kisses had more passion than the ones on the night before her birthday. His lips were still so soft and warm. All she could think about was Jace, and everywhere he touched felt like electricity flowing between them. He propped himself up on his right elbow while holding on to her waist with the other. Clary wound her hands up in Jace's hair as he began to slowly and carefully move his hand along her side occasionally grasping at her hip bone. Each time Jace grabbed Clary hip Clary would gasp against Jace's mouth. In return Jace would give a slight smile against her lips. Clary instinctively wrapped her leg around Jace's hip which created a catch in his breath, and Clary could hear that little frustrated groan from before. He slowly made his way from her waist down her body to where he was rubbing up and down her thigh. Clary arched her body as close to Jace as she possibly could. Before she even realized he was moving Jace rolled them over where he was on top of her. His body was between her legs, he never once broke the kiss, and his hands were on her hips. She gasps in surprise when he grabbed her hips and fitted them firmly against his. He slowly began to kiss her neck, while running his hands along her sides, stomach, thighs and hips. As soon as Jace began to touch and grasp her hips she let out a noise that she didn't even know she could make. Which seem to drive Jace crazy. He reached down and put his thumb down each side of her panties like he was going to take them off then he froze gripping each side of her panties in her hair. Clary could tell he was fighting himself to gain back control. His eyes were wild and his voice was shaky, "Clary…I...I can't..You're drunk…I just can't.., please don't be mad." and he rolled off of her onto his back. Clary just sighed and said softly. "Jace Wayland sometimes I wish you weren't such a gentleman." Jace looked over at Clary relief washing over his face and then he smiled.

Jace stood up out of bed, he pulled his jeans off got back in bed and slipped under the covers. He looked over at Clary who was still lying on top of the covers, "Are you coming or what?" Clary just smiled and climbed under the covers next to him. Jace reached over and turned the lamp off next to the bed leaving them in completely darkness. As Clary lay in the darkness next to Jace she heard.

"Clary?"

"Yeah" Clary said turning to face Jace as if he could see her.

"Would it be possible to persuade you to sleep on top of me again?" Jace said in an uncertain tone.

Clary gave a small laugh, and moved herself on top of him just as she had done before. "Is this alright?"

Jace wrapped his arms around her waist, "Yes, I've never liked anyone sleeping close to me, and then after Jonathon died, and I spent 6 months sleeping next to you I realized it wasn't that I didn't like anyone sleeping close to me, I didn't like anyone that wasn't you sleeping close to me.

Clary smiled at Jace's words, while snuggling into him, and then her body relaxes. It only took a matter of minutes Jace felt her breath even out the way it did when he knew she was sleeping. He kissed the top of her head, held her tight and whispered, "My Clary."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please forgive me for not updating! My computer crashed, and while I was still able to write I was not able to edit and I'm still not 100 percent sure this was edited correctly. Anyway I also have another story in the works. Thank you for reading**_

Chapter Five:

*The Following Evening*

Jace was doing his best to keep his mind on his work, but all he could think about was that little red head that can make his heart beat speed up and slow down at the same time with a simple smile. Clary had lied to her mom when she called this monring wondering where she was. Jocelyn was under the impression that Clary had asked Jace to take her to the grocery store because she really wanted some apples. When in fact Clary was resting happily on top of Jace's chest, as he lovingly rubbed her back. After the call ended Clary, and Jace had gotten up to get dressed. Clary had been utterly embaressed when she realized she wasn't wearing pants. She had apologized over and over again for her behavior. Jace just smiled caressed the side of her face, and kissed her softly saying, "You have nothing to apologize for." They stopped by the store to pick up some apples to make sure their cover story stuck, then Jace dropped her off at her house and headed to work.

Jace had just finished up helping with the kids class before getting ready for the adult class. Jace walked over to his duffle bag to grab his water bottle. When he noticed he had several missed called from Jocelyn his hear sank. He quickly grabbed up his phone and called her back. The phone only rang once when a sobbing frantic Jocelyn answered the phone, "Jace, Jace you need to hurry...Clary!" Jace's heart began to slow, "What's wrong Jocelyn!? What's wrong with Clary?! Did something happen to Clary!?" Jocelyn trying to calm herself, "You just need to get to the hospital...Clary needs you.", and Jocelyn hung up the phone.

Jace didn't say a word to anyone as he grabbed his duffle bag and sprinted to his car. The hospital was only five miles away, but not matter how fast he went he just couldn't get to Clary fast enough. His car skidded to a stop in the hospital parking lot. His heart was beating out of his chest by the time he sprinted into the hospital. After almost loosing his temper with the receptionist when it took her more than two seconds to tell him which room Clary was in. Jace didn't bother waiting for the elevator he sprinted up two flights of stairs. He tried to not run once he hit Clary's floor. It took ever onunce of self control he had to calmly walk down the hall until he reached her room.

As Jace walks into the Clary's room he sees Jocelyn and Luke crowded around the hospital bed a long with two NYPD who were making their exit. As soon as he stepped into the room Joceyln looked up running to Jace and throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh Jace," she sobbed, "I'm so glad you're here!" Jace embraced Jocelyn, "What happened? What's wrong with Clary?" Jace asked trying to remain calm. Jocelyn pulled back from Jace looking into his eyes. "Jace...I don't exactly know how to say it, so I'll just say it. About an hour after you dropped Clary off she decided to walk down to Java Jones for a coffee. On...the...way.." Jocelyn's voice began to crack ," the NYPD says someone named Sebastian Valerac snatched her...Jace...he snatched her...raped her, and beat her." Jace's eyes grew wide he felt a rush of cold rage go through him his body went ridged, but he knew he needed to supress it. He needed to get to Clary. Jocelyn could see the anger consuming him and tried to reassure him, "They caught him Jace...they have him in custody Jace."

Jocelyn seeing Jace's expression smooth over, moved to let Jace into the room. Jace slowly walked to Clary's bed side. The moment he saw her everyone and everything else just fell away there his beautiful Clary was just lying there. She lay there unconscience, heart monitor, oxygen tubes, beaten and bruised. The whole left side of her face was swollen, her bottom lip was split. She Has a gash on her forehead mended with butterfly bandadges. When he looked down at her arms they were covered in bruises. He right wrist was in a brace, and her left wrist had marks that he immediately recognized as marks made from beng restrained. Jace heard a voice coming from the other side of the bed he knew it was Luke, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of Clary, "She hasn't opened her eyes yet, but she occasionally moves a little while whimpering. She has only said one word that we can make out, and she says it over and over." Jace glanced over at Luke, "She keeps saying your name. "

Jace and Luke were looking at each other when Clary begain to slightly struggle in her bed, whimpering in pain, in between whimpers he could hear Clary whisper, "Jace...Jace..." Jace Immediately leaned over Clary's bed caressing her unswollen cheek. Jace felt so helpless trying to comfort Clary with just a caress of the cheek, but he tried the best he could Jace whispered, "It's okay Clary you're safe. I'm right here." Clary didn't open her eyes, but as soon as Jace touched her face. She leaned her face into to his touch stopped struggling, and sighed a sigh of contentment.

The moment Jace's hand left Clary's face she slowly began to struggle once again. Jace suddenly had an idea on how he could make Clary relax, but he wasn't sure what Jocelyn and Luke would think. He was desperate, to comfort Clary though and willing to do anything. Jace looked over at Luke and Jocelyn who had a look of helplessness on their face he thought it was worth a shot, "I think I may know something that may get her to settle down." Jocelyn looked at Jace hopeful, " What? Anything you think might help my baby please do it." Jocylen's voice was desperate.

Jace looked over at Clary who was still whining and stuggling in her bed. Jace slipped his shoes off and climbed in bed next to Clary. No sooner than Jace laid down beside Clary she began to settle down a little. She slightly rolled herself to where her face was snuggled into Jace's side. Jace slowly and carefully rolled Clary then slightly lifted her to where her head was on his shoulder, and his arms were around her. She respondes by slowly streatching her arm and leg over Jace . As soon as she got settled Jace felt her body completely relax against him, and her breath evened out the way it does when she falls asleep.

Jace looks up at Jocelyn and Luke waiting to see the look of accusation, and judgment. Jocelyn and Luke stood quietly watching how gently Jace took care of Clary. They also saw how Jace's presence soothed their daughter. Jocelyn finally spoke, "I knew this would eventually happened." Jace looked up at Jocelyn questioning, "What do you mean?"

Jocelyn gave Jace a slight smile,"Jace I have known you since you were three years old. You don't think I see the way you look at Clary. The way you have always looked at Clary. When you were little I just figured you were being a protective big brother, but as you got older around twelve years old you would just protectively watch Clary from a distance, constantly aware of where Clary was at all times that's when I knew. Just so you know I did know that you snuck into her room every night for 6 months after Jonation died."

Jace hoping he just wasn't being optimistic, "So...you're okay with this?"

Luke finally broke in using his fatherly voice, "Before today we would have accepted it, but I would be bolting that door between your rooms closed, but now that this has happend seeing how careful you are with my daughter...seeing how she responses to you being near her...things can stay the way they are until I see fit otherwise."

Just then the nurse came in, "I'm sorry everyone, but visiting hours are over. She is allowed to have onerperson stay with her." Jocelyn looked over at Clary, and then she looked at Jace and sighed, "Jace, can you stay with her? You seem to keep her relaxed, and the more relaxed she is less likely she is to make her injuries worse." Jace looked up surpised but without hesitation, "Yes of course I'll stay with her." Jocelyn still looking at Clary, "You'll call me if anything happens right?" Jace nodded that he would. Luke took Jocelyn's hand and Luke gently lead Jocelyn out of Clary's hospital room.

It was already 10pm by the time everyone left. After Luke and Jocelyn left the nurse took Clary's vital signs and left them alone. Jace turned the tv on, but his mind just couldn't focus on anything, but the beautiful battered girl snuggled up to him. He would talk to her on and off until he himself fell asleep.

Around 2 a.m. Jace woke up to the sound of Clary crying. Jace immedately came to full consciencness looking down at Clary, "Clary...Clary? Can you hear me?" At the sound of her name Clary looked up at Jace with tears running down her face. Jace gently began to wipe her tears away, "What's wrong baby girl? What can I do?" Clary began to sob in a whispered voice Jace heard, "It hurts Jace, it hurts so bad." Jace felt his heart breaking at the sound of Clary's pain. Jace pressed the call nurse button, he knew going to the nurses station would be faster, but he couldn't imagine not holding Clary right now. Within a few seconds the nurse answered the call, "She's awake, and she's hurting, please, she needs something." Jace immediately turned his full attention back to a still crying Clary.

It only took a matter of seconds and a male nurse who's name tag told Jace his name was Cameron came in. He came in, "Alright Miss Fray, I'm going to set you up a pain pump alright?" The moment he started talking Clary began to shake gripping the front of Jace's shirt with all the strength she had, no matter how little of it she had left. Jace looked down at a terrified Clary and tried to reassure her, " He isn't going to hurt you Clary. He just wants to help you."

Cameron had read Clary's chart, and understood Clary's fragile state so he stood perfectly still, he said softly, " I just need to see the arm that has the IV in it. I promise it will not hurt, and I will be gone in 3 minutes."

Clary looked up at Jace for reassurance. Jace just smiled and nodded that it was okay. Clary slowly gave Cameron her the arm without the brace on it. Cameron gently took her arm, hooking her pain pump to the IV as quickly and carefully as possible. Just as promised and in what felt like only seconds he says, Alright you're all done. Here is your button, " Cameron hands her a little stick attached to a cord going to her IV, and on the other end was a push button, "You just push the button and it gives you a shot of pain medicine. You can only have medicine every 30 minutes alright?" Clary just nodded pushing the button on her pain pump. Seeing everything in order Cameron turns to leave saying gently, "If you need anything else please let me know." Jace thanked him.

Jace looked down at Clary, "How are you feeling now pretty girl?" Clary looked up in pure in disbelif, "you can't honestly think..." Jace looked a bit confused, "think what?"

Clary began to sob, " Jace...how can you honestly call me pretty...look at me...I don't think there is a spot on me that isn't either bruised or...used...I don't even know how you can even want to be close to me...how could you want me knowing what he did to me...how are you not disgusted by me?...

Jace was speechless and he did the only thing he could think of he kissed her, gently but frantically. Clary hesistated at first but within moments she was melting under Jace's kiss. Jace ran his hand up and down her sides gently mindful of her bruised ribs and hips. With every touch and every kiss Jace seemed to burn away all remenese of Sebastian, on her skin leaving behind his own mark. Jace broke their kiss while trying to catch his breath he breathed, "Oh Clary...Oh my Clary...I wish you could see how much I love you..." Jace could hear the catch in Clary's breath, "You...you... love me?..." Jace sighed, "Since I was 12 years old, remember the night I stayed in your room with you after watching scary movies and Jonathon scared you?" Clary nodded remebmering that night very clearly. "That night watching you sleep and I knew my heart needed you. At 12 I wasn't sure what that meant, but I knew I needed you." Clary looked up at him stunned but she whispered, "That's funny, that's the night I fell in love with my brother's best friend." Jace smiled at Clary moving a few strains of hair away from her face, "Alright beautiful you need to get some sleep so we can get you out of here." Clary nodded, and snuggled into Jace's chest where she quickly fell asleep. Jace watched over her making sure she felt safe until he just couldnt hold his eyes open any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*TWO DAYS LATER*

Jace grabs his duffle bag, and jogs out to his car. Jace is in a big hurry to get home. Clary actually gets to come home from the hospital today. Jace has spent the majority of the last two days in the hospital. He wished he could be there every second, but between him, Jocelyn, and Luke Clary always had someone with her. Which is what she needed because after the first night she began to have nightmares. Physically she was getting better, but she is no where near being able to take care of herself.

Just as he pulled in the driveway just in time to see Jocelyn trying to help Clary into the house. Luke once again had to go out of town for work. Jace got out of the car and jogged over to Clary, "Hey there need a lift?" Jace flashed Clary a charming smile. Clary smiled at him, but Jace knew she was in pain, she lifted her arms to put them around Jace's neck as he effortlessly lifts Clary and carries her into the house. "Where to my lady?" Clary thought for a second, "Can you take me to me to my room please? I think I'd really like to take a shower." Jace began to carry her to her room, Jocelyn was right behind them. Jace gently sat Clary down in her vanity chair. Jocelyn walked in right behind them getting the water started for Clary. Jace left the bathroom going to Clary's dresser and getting her out a tank top, and matching pajama pants. He takes the pajamas and sets them on the counter next to the sink. Jace knows there is no way Jocelyn is going to allow him to help Clary shower he decides to go ahead and take his leave. Jace decides he will take this time to straigten up Clary's bed so when she gets out of the shower her bed will be ready for her.

Just as he gets done, he hears a loud crash in the bathroom, and Clary scream. Jace rushes to the door just in time to hear Jocelyn yell, "Jace get in here!" Jace takes a deep breath and enters the bathroom. He looks to see Jocelyn attemping to lift Clary out of the tub with the shower on. Jocelyn looks up at Jace, "She slipped...I can't get her up." She moves out of Jace's way so he can get to Clary. Jace looks down and seees Clary crying holding her ribs. Jocelyn had grabbed a towel and drapped it over Clary before Jace came in, but it was a smaller towel, and for the first time Jace actually got to see the extent of Clary's injuries, and he knew that there were more under that small towel. Around 75% of Clary's body was black, blue, and purple, It was almost more than Jace could handle. He snapped himself out of and and Immediately walked over to Clary and bent down and put his arms around Clary. Before he lifted her he looked her in the eye, "Alright, I'm going pick you up. I'm going to try the best I can not to hurt you okay? " Clary still crying nodding she had a look of fear on her face as Jace began to lift. As soon Jace began to lift her, Clary screamed. Jace made a quick decision to quickly bring her the rest of the way up quickly until she was against his chest. Clary was shaking "ow...ow Jace...ow.." she sobbed Clary didn't even have to open her eyes to know how bad Jace felt for hurting her she could hear it in his voice as he whispered, "I'm sorry baby...I'm so sorry..." Jocelyn went and got one of the big white fluffy towels from the cabneit. She went and laid the towel down on the bed. Jace brought Clary still whimpering to her bed. Jace laid her on the bed, and while Jocelyn was wrapping her in the the dry towel Jace took away the small wet towel. He turned and walked away so that Jocelyn could get Clary dressed in private. Atleast that's what he told Jocelyn as he was walking out the door, when really his heart was hurting. He couldn't get the look of Clary in pain out of his head, pain that he put her in.

After about 10 minutes Jocelyn walked out of Clary's room. She found Jace sitting on the couch with his head down. "Jace I need to run to the grocery store can you keep an eye on Clary for me?"

Jace glances up at Jocelyn, "No problem at all.", and with that Jocelyn grabs her purse, and kets and heads out the door.

Jace sighs, gets up and walks into Clary's room, and instead of sitting on her bed next to her he sits across the room in her computer chair with his head down. Clary slowly got to a slight sitting poistion looking over at Jace, " Jace...are you alright?"

Jace just sighs and says, " You're the one in pain...I hurt you, and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

Clary sighs, she looks over at Jace his head is down and his shoulders are slumped forward clearly a sign he is very upset,

"Jace?..come here.." Clary says softly but Jace doesn't move he doesn't look at her. Clary takes a deep breath, "Jonathon Christopher Wayland look at me."

Jace flinches at the sound of his full name but still doesn't move. No one ever calls him Jonathon especially not Clary. He knows he should at least look at her, but just can't seem to do it. Clary was one of maybe a handful of people that actually knew his real name, and she has only ever used it maybe 3 times the entire time she's known him. Jace can see a shape moving out of his periphral vision. He glances over just in time to see Clary pulling herself out of bed.

Jace in a defeated voice says, "Clary get back in bed before you hurt yourself."

Clary with a determinded look on her face, "If you wont come to me I'll come to you."

"Clary please, don't if you fall I'll just have to hurt you again, and I can't handle that." Jace says while still watching Clary.

"I'll make you a deal", she says "I'll lay back down if you'll come sit with me."

Jace thinks for a second then nodds his head. As soon as he starts nodding his head Clary turns and slowly gets back in bed. As soon as Clary is settled Jace gets up, and joins Clary on the bed. Jace puts his back against the headboard with his legs streatched out next to Clary who is laying on her pillow. As soon as Jace is settled Clary rolls over and puts herself as much as possible in his lap. Jace is still avoiding looking into those green eyes of hers. "Jace, please tell me what's wrong." she says. Jace whispered, "I'm fine..."

Clary sits up, and Jace watches as she straddles his legs where he has no choice, but to look at her. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me how fine you are." Clary says with a look of stubornness

Jace knows he can't lie to Clary as he begins to get lost her beautiful green eyes. Jace just whispers, "The look on your face...I hurt you...I'm scared to even touch you now because I'm afraid of touching you."

"Jace, you did the best you could. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and there is no way you or anyone else could have picked me up and not hurt me. I hit my broken ribs on the side of the tub..you did everything right." she said as she looked at Jace seeing the doubt still in his eyes, so she did the only thing she thought could convince him. She brought her lips down on his. She started out gentle, but firm. Jace hesistated for a second, but began kissing her back. Clary reached up and wrapped her fingers in his hair to pull herself closer. Jace reached his hands up to wrap them around her waist, but he froze still afraid to touch her. Clary notices him hesitate. She pulls back just enough to whisper against his lips, "You can touch me Jace..." Clary pulls back enough to see the fear still tearing at him behind those gold eyes. Clary untangles her fingers from his hair, she gently takes Jace's hands and puts them on her waist, then whispers, "Please Jace...I want you to touch me." She saw as the fear behind Jace's eyes began to shatter. Jace learned forward taking her lips to his. Clary pulls her body against his chest. Jace carefully moves his hands along her back, down her sides, to her hips. Clary moans into his lips as Jace gently runs his fingers under the hem of her shirt on her bare skin. Jace whisphers inbetween kisses, "I have a love/hate relationship with those noises you make?" Clary pulls back and smiles at him looking a bit embaressed.

Just as Clary pushed herself back against Jace they hear the front door open. Clary and Jace's eyes grow wide knowing Jocelyn must be back from the store. Clary quickly gets off of Jace and leans against the head board next to him. No sooner than she props herself up against the head board Clary's door opens.

"Hey Sweetie, How are you feeling?" Jocelyn ask in her caring motherly voice "I'm feel much better mom thanks." Clary smiles at her mom. "Alright well if you need anything let me know."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Clary is awaken by a knock on the door, and the sound of her mom's voice, "Clary come get some breakfast." Clary rolls over and pulls the blanket over her head not wanting to wake up, but she knows her mother and she'll only be back. Clary rolls out of bed and taps on Jace's door letting him know she was awake. Clary was starting to feel better physically. Her bruises were healing nicely, and she no longer needed her wrist brace. She still had a bit of a limp, but as long as she didn't bump into anything she only had a slight dull ache. Last night was the first night she hadn't had a nightmare. Usually at some point in the middle of the night Jace would wake up rush over to her room to comfort her holding her while she slept.

Clary walked into the kitchen seeing Luke seated at the breakfast bar, and her mom flipping the last pancake on a stack of already made pancakes. Clary took the seat next to Luke as her mother offered her a plate of pancakes and sausage with a glass of orange juice. Jocelyn seemed to be nervous about something. Clary looked up at her mom, "Mom...are you feeling alright?"

Jocelyn knowing her attempt to hide nervousness was all for not. "Clary...there is something I want to talk to you about.." Clary still watching her mom, "Alright, Let's talk." Jocelyn takes a deep breath, "Well Clary...The Clave has offered Luke a big project over the summer in Idris he flies out in a couple hours, and work has offered to pay for him to bring a family member with him...and..."

Clary looks surprised, "And you want to go with him?"

Jocelyn sighs, "I want to do whatever it is you want me to do. I know that you aren't fully healed, and I in no way want to leave you."

Clary just smiles, "Mom...I'll be fine...just go have a great time. Bring me something really cool back."

Jocelyn looked a bit apprensive, "Are you sure? I can get your Aunt Tessa to come stay with you?"

Clary shakes her head, "Oh no there is no need for that...Jace is right next door I'm sure he will help me anytime I need it."

Jocelyn thinks about it for a moment, "I cant believe I'm saying this, but do you think he would be willing to stay over here for the next 10 weeks while we are gone?" Clary turns in time to see Luke almost choke on a pancake.

Clary takes her phone out of her pocket, "I'm not sure but I can ask him."

Clary: Hey Jace, my parents have to do to Idris for 10 weeks

and my mom wants to know if you would come stay at the house

with me?

Jace: What kind of question is that? of course I'll come stay with you.

Clary looks up from her phone, "Jace says he'll come stay with me while you're gone."

Jocelyn smiles, "Alright then everything is set! I need to go pack."

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

Clary is sitting on her bed with her sketch pad and prismacolors waiting for Jace to come over. Her parents had left to catch their flight an hour ago. Clary had to admit that she was a bit sad thinking about not seeing her mom and Luke for 10 weeks, but was excited to spend the next 10 weeks with Jace.

Clary looked up from her sketch book only to see Jace staring at her from the doorway that connects their rooms. He was leaned against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. He gave her that smirk that made her heart skip a beat. He pulled himself away from the doorway still smiling. He sat down on the bed next to her, "Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you sketch in your sketch book?" Clary shook her head, "I had no idea."

Jace moved a strand of hair away from her face, "Well get use to it because you're gonna hear it a lot. Clary just blushed.

The rest of the evening consisted of Clary sitting in Jace's lap while sketched, while he watched a little bit of mind numbing tv until they both fell asleep.

Jace woke up around 3am because due to movement next to him. He looked over and Clary, she was rolling and whimpering in her sleep. Before Jace can even roll over to comfort her Clary is screaming. Jace very quickly wraps his arms around and pulls her against him as she struggles and thrashes against him screaming, "No, No, Please don't hurt me!" giant tears are rolling down her face, but Jace can tell shes still asleep. Jace leans down putting lips next to her ear and whispers, "It's okay Clary...It's okay...I'm not gonna hurt you, but you have to wake up okay?" Clary is still fighting him, but as he spoke to her she started calming down a little. "That's it, just calm down..." Clary stops struggling and slowly starts opening her eyes. When her vision comes into focus all she can see is Jace's golden eyes looking at her. Clary begins to break down into a full blown panic attack while grabbing a fist full of the front of Jaces shirt so tight her knuckles are white. Jace just pulls her as close to him as humanly possible wrapping his arms around her tightly,"Clary, I know you can hear me, just focus on slowing your breathing." Jace knew if Clary didn't slow her breathing down that she was more than likely going to pass out. Jace made sure to keep his eyes locked on hers, he has seen her go through enough of these in the last two weeks he can tell the exact moment when the light came back into Clary's eyes. Clary took what little energy she had to focus on Jace's golden eyes. She knew if she focused on anything else she would end up unconscience. Clary finally got a hold of her emotions, and took a slow deep breath. Jace gave her a small smile, he kisses her forehead softly "Are you okay?"

Clary moved herself away from Jace a little so she could stretch her sore limbs out. Panic attacks always made Clary's body sore and achy from tensing her muscles so much for so long. Jace rolled to his side watching Clary closely. Jace attempted to move hair out of Clary's face. Clary flinched away from his touch. Her voice was so small as she attemptedto make herself as small as possible, "Please don't hurt me," Jace's eyes grew wide as he slowly retracted his hand, "Clary..." Jace could see that Clary was shaking. Dispite Jace's best effort he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice, "Clary..you know me...you know I'd never hurt you..right?" Clary looked up at him, Jace studied Clary's eyes carefully searching for answers, he had never seen Clary's eyes turn that particular shade of green before...very dark...a color one you could get lost in. "Whatever your dream was about Clary...it wasn't real okay? " Jace tried to explain Clary began to cry again, and this time Jace couldn't take it anymore he wrapped his arms around Clary and pulled her to him pleading, "Please Clary...I'm begging you...Please let me show you that it wasnt real..." He just couldn't stop himself before he gently pressed a light kiss on her lips. Clary didnt't pull away from him she just looked up at him.

Jace could see some of that beautiful emerald green that he loves so much come back into her eyes. The next thing Jace heard was Clary's voice whisper, "please...kiss me again"

Jace without hesitation gently kissed her again. As soon as his lips met hers she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, Jace took that as a sign that it was okay for him to deepen the kiss a bit. Clary ended the kiss way sooner than Jace want, but she burried her face into the crook of his neck most of the rest of her body was laying mostly on Jace's chest. Clary whispered to him, "I'm sorry Jace...I should have known that dream wasnt real." Jace released a deep breath he didnt realize he was holding as he began to relax and rub circles in her back."Clary if there is anything I can do to make any of this easier for you, you would tell me right?"

Clary simply nodded.

Just then Clary heard her phone make a noise. She looked a bit confused as she reached for her phone, "Who could possibly be texting me at 3 in the morning?" Clary questioned. Jace sat still also wondering the same thing. Jace watched as Clary got up, to check her phone. Jace watched as the color drained my Clary's face..."Clary whats wrong? Who's the text from?" Clary collapsed to the floor having her second panic attack of the night. Jace dashed out of bed and pulled Clary into her lap, but it was to late she was unconscience. All Jace could do now was hold her and rock her until she came to. It only took her about 7 minutes for her to come to. Jace had attempted to look at what Clary could have been upset about, but her phone was locked and he couldn't figure out the pattern password on her phone. The moment Clary comes to she latches herself around Jace. Her face burried in the crook of his neck as she cries and shakes. She has her arms locked around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. She was holding on to Jace so tight he worried that she was going to hurt herself trying to hold on to him so tightly. "Clary, baby...what's wrong? Please show me..." Clary shaking unlocked his phone, and handed it to Jace.

What Jace sees horrifies him to his very core, and causes anger to set deep down in his soul. What he sees is a picture of Clary...laying in her hospital bed, when she was still looked up to all of her machines must of been one of the first few nights she was there, with the words, "Baby my love looks good on you. See you soon,- Seb" captained at the bottom. All Jace can think about doing is holding Clary as close as possible, and killing Sebastian.

"Shhh Clary...it's alright...you're safe...I've got you..." Jace tried whispering in her ear. Jace picked up Clary's phone remembering the pattern he saw her draw to unlock it, he unlocks her phone, and dials the police station. He speaks to the detective on the case, he explains to Mrs. Gray about the text Clary recieved. Then Clary heard Jace ask, "Now how exactly did he send this text when he is in police custody?" Clary jumps at the sound of Jace's voice booming with rage, "AND NO ONE BOTHERED TO CONTACT CLARY OR HER FAMILY!?" Jace had heard enough...and he hung the phone up.

Jace turned his attention back to Clary running his finger tips along her back, "Clary...I need you to remain calm okay?" He says softly..."Sebastian...he...well he...managed to escape police custody the morning after the attack..."

Jace felt Clary tense all over, and she began to breath rapidly. Jace in panic, "Clary...Clary please I need you to calm down...I know this is bad, but you don't need another panic attack." Jace gently pulls Clary's upper half off of him, "Clary I need you too look at me, come on baby just focus on me, and focus your breathing." Clary looks up at Jace she does the best she can to focus on his eyes. Jace is gently stoking her hair with one hand while his other rest on her hip. Clary inhauled deeply, and her exhaule came out shakey. Jace watched the light come back into her eyes, "Welcome back beautiful...are you okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know it has taken me forever to update and I apologize! I have had so many ideas and stories in my head that I've had to get out of my head in order to get back to this one!**_

Chapter 8

20 MINUTES LATER

Clary is still working on getting her breathing under control, but nods yes to Jace that's she's okay. After a few minutes she is able to breath normally again. Jace leans his head down and kissed her softly, "He will never get the chance to hurt you again Clary. I made the mistake of leaving you alone last time, and it wont happen again." Clary just sighed, "I don't want to think about it right now, can we talk about something else…. Lets pretend it didn't happen...the best thing for me right now is to pretend even if it's for tonight that Sebastian doesn't exist."

"Whatever you want, Shortcake." Jace said with a smile

Clary couldn't help but to smile at his old nick name for her. When she was five she was in love with all things Strawberry Shortcake. She was the first cartoon character she ever really loved, and mostly because she was a little red head that smelled like strawberries. She begged her mom to buy her strawberry shampoo to be just like her, and to this day she still used strawberry shampoo. Jonathon and Jace use to tease her about her love for Strawberry Shortcake, it also didn't help that she was short so they use to tease her and call her Shortcake even after her love of Strawberry Shortcake had faded. She hated when they called her Shortcake they did it for years, but hearing Jace say it now she couldn't help, but to smile "God, how long has it been since you called me Shortcake?"

Jace chuckled, "To your face...um...I guess like 4 years ago, behind your back eh last week I hope you don't mind...?"

Clary laughed, "It's fine, Ace."

"Talk about bring up nicknames I don't think you have called me Ace since you were five, or want something" Jace said thinking about how when Clary was a baby and just started talking she called Jonathon, "Jon-ten" and she called him "Ace" because she's couldn't pronounce their names correctly. She called him Ace for a good 3 or 4 years, but then she only called him that when she wanted something, and it was always accompanied by a pouty lip. She always came to him because she knew she got her way with him.

Jace was drug out of his thought by the alarm on his phone going off, and ran his fingers through his hair. Clary looked up at him, "What's wrong?" Jace turned the phone alarm off, "Nothing wrong per say, but I do have to go to work…."

Clary stuck her bottom lip out, "Ace..."

Clary could see the his will breaking down. She couldn't remember the last time she pulled the pouty lip Ace combo, but remembering his old nickname reminded her of its effectiveness.

Jace leaned down, and kissed her pouty lip, "You're gonna be the death of me Shortcake...but I will say it's much easier to say no when I get to kiss that cute lip. You know that mostly why your little trick always worked...it made me want to kiss you, and since I couldn't, I'd do whatever you want."

Clary pouted again, "So that means I can't convince you to stay can I?"

Jace sighed, "Of course I'm going to stay, I just need to call my boss, he'll understand."

Jace never calls in so when Jace called in, and just explained that he needed to stay at the house to protect Clary. His boss said, "Say no more, just let me know when you can come back to work." Jace smiled at Clary, "Alright, I don't have to go back to work until you are safe."

Clary snuggled into Jace's chest, "I'm sorry you are missing work, but I'm glad you're with me." Jace smiled, "You should know by now there is nowhere I'd rather be than with you." Clary smiled, "Do you think Jonathan would be okay with us being together?" Jace laughed, "before or after he kicked my ass?" Clary laughed, "Do you really think he'd kick your ass?" Jace nodded, "Oh yeah..." Clary smiled, "but there is no one he trusted more than you." Jace smiled, "That maybe true, but there is no one he loved more than you."

Jace smiled, "As a matter of fact we were talking about you a couple days before he died." Clary looked up at Jace, "Oh?" Jace laughed, "Yeah, he was really upset because apparently you and him were walking to the park, and some guy was checking you out." Clary laughed, "I don't think the guy was, but Jonathan thought so." Jace nodded, "I told him he better get use to it because you were an attractive girl and boys were bound to notice, and you know as well I do that Jonathan has a temper… he gave me the death glare, and sternly ask me are you telling me you find my baby sister attractive?" Clary laughed, "I can still see the death glare...what did you tell him?" Jace laughed, "I said well...I mean...yeah..." Clary gasp, "He punched you didn't he?" Jace laughed, "yup...right in the stomach…He told me if he caught me looking at you, flirting with you, or touching you he would kill me. Then he act like nothing ever happened." Clary shook her head, "He was so over protective...both of you were..." Jace smiled, "Were...I still am..."

Jace held her tightly, "Did you ever think we would be together?" Clary sighed, "Honestly no...I always thought you would just view me as your best friends annoying little sister." Jace smiled, "You never annoyed me, and I did think of you as my little sister when you were a baby. I always wanted siblings, and you guys were the closest thing I had, but that changed..." Clary looked up at him questioning, "When?" Jace sighed, "Do you remember when you went to your Aunt Tessa's for the summer when you were 15?" Clary nodded, "You acted weird for weeks when I got back." Jace sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Clary laughed how could I not, "You wouldn't even look at me...you looked at your shoes, mumbled in my general direction, and went to your room." Jace chuckled, "I guess that's better than what I wanted to do..." Clary smirked, "Oh?" Jace smiled, "I've been in love with you since I was 12, and I've always found you attractive, but it was I guess an innocent type of love, but then you came back after being gone a month, and I saw you...and lets say...it wasn't innocent anymore..."

Clary gasp with a smile, "Jace Wayland! Are you telling me you had dirty thoughts about me?" Jace laughed, "Had? Like I don't anymore? Sure we'll go with that..." Clary laughed, "Truth or dare?" Jace laughed "You know dare is my favorite...so dare..." Clary smiled, "I dare you to tell me one of those dirty thoughts." Jace sighed, "Are you sure you want to know?" Clary nodded, so Jace shrugged, and leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I desperately want to hear you moan my name." Jace watched Clary's eyes grew wide, and turn as red as her hair, and her voice was shaky, "Oh..." Jace smirked, "You asked for it..."

Clary's heart was beating out of her chest, when Jace asked while laughing, "Since I've successfully embarrassed you...what do you want to do?" Clary laughed, "embarrassed...yeah we'll go with that..." Clary heard Jace's breath catch for a second while his hands tightened around her hips, "Baby you need to decide what you want to do...because you are way to injured for the things I want to do to you right now..." Clary laughed, "Alright alright...well it's still light out...Do you want to go in the backyard? Fresh air seems nice, and I wanna sketch." Jace nodded, "Yeah, we can do that."

Jace carried Clary's sketch book and pencils as she hobbled out to the back yard. Jace protectively held his arms out while Clary lowered herself to the ground just in case she fell. Jace sat down behind her, and Clary leaned herself against him, as she sketched. After about an hour and a half of sketching, they only had about 30 minutes of light left. Clary was almost done with her sketch when she realized that she left her tool she used to smudge in the house Clary sighed heavily. Jace asked, "What's wrong?" Clary shrugged, "I left my smudger in the house..." Jace smiled, "Where is it? I'll go get it for you?" Clary smiled, "On my desk." Jace got up, "I'll be right back...don't you move..." Clary smiled, "Thank you."

Clary put her sketch pad down since there wasn't much more she could do, until Jace got back. Clary took a deep breath, and just looked around at her back yard. Just as she looked up toward her and Jonathan's old tree house she saw a flash, almost like the sun reflecting off of something shiny. Clary looked back at the back door, making sure Jace wasn't coming back knowing he would get on to her climbing up into the tree house. Clary limped over to the tree house, and climbed the old wooden steps. Going up into the tree house as emotional for Clary.

Clary could practically feel her brother's presence in that tree house. Clary and Jonathan begged their parents for the tree house for months, with the help of Jace. Jonathan and Jace were 7, and Clary was 5. They spent every night in that tree house for a week. Clary couldn't count the number of water balloons she had taken from Jonathan dropping them from the tree house.

After struggling to get into the tree house, Clary saw an envelope with her name on it in reflective tape. Clary opened the envelope, inside was a note, all it read was, "You should know the truth." Inside the envelope was a picture of Jace, kissing some tall, gorgeous, black haired girl. The time stamp showed that the picture was taken on the same day around the same time she was being attacked.

Clary was angry, and crushed, after Jace kissed her, and told her he was hers then he went and kissed another girl the next day. Clary began to cry, he was kissing some girl while she was being raped and beat Clary just sat in the tree house crying, until she heard a panicked voice, "Clary!? Clary!? Where are you!?" Clary pulled herself together, and slowly began to climb down out of the tree house. Jace instantly saw her and came running, "Clary! Have you lost your damn mind!?" Jace gently picked her up off the ladder, and sat her down, "What the hell were you thinking!?" Clary looked up at him as tears rolled down her face, "Who is she Jace?" Jace looked confused, "Who's who?" Clary, held the picture up, Jace sighed, "Clary I..." Clary just shook her head, "So it's true..." Clary dropped the picture, and turned sobbing and limped into the house.

Clary ran to her room completely heartbroken, she cried hard into her pillow as the pieces of her heart fell into her stomach. She didn't even notice when Jace walked into her bedroom, and whispered, "Please Clary...let me explain..." Clary was so angry she threw his pillow at him, "I don't want to hear your excuses Jace!" Jace caught the pillow, "I promise you they aren't excuses!" Clary took a deep breath, "Just get out Jace..." Jace looked incredibly heart broken, "What?" Clary straightened her face, "You heard me Jonathan, GET OUT! Go home!" Jace flinched at her words, "I'm not leaving you..." Clary so angry at this point, "You're right...you could never leave me because we were never together where we? While I was being raped and beaten wanting nothing but you, and you were FUCKING MAKING OUT WITH SOME BITCH! So once again GET OUT!"

Jace, just looked at the ground and whispered, "I love you Clary..." Clary shook her head, "Love isn't suppose to hurt Jace...and this...this hurts almost more than I can take….so just leave...please..."


End file.
